Changing the game
by MissWritingStorysObsessed
Summary: What if Doctor Toth asked Spike about Winnie? First Flashpoint Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if Doctor Toth had of asked Spike about Winnie?**

**Set and the final episode of season3.**

"So Mike Scarlatti, can i call you Spike?" Dr Toth asked.

"Sure." Spike answered.

"I am going to say some words think of the first thing that come's into your head." He said Spike just nodded.

"Sky."

"Sun."

"Rain."

"Water."

"Team"

"SRU"

It was all going well then.

"Work"

"Colleges."

"Winnie Camden"

Spike stopped and looked at Toth.

"Come on Spike when i say her name whats the first thing that pop's into your head?" He asked. Spike turned to Greg. He nodded.

"Winnie Camden" Toth said again looking at the line that were being drawn onto the paper.

"Love of my life." Spike said confidently.

"Greg, were you aware of there relationship?" He asked Greg.

"Yes, yes i was, and i didn't see it having any effect on the team." Greg said.

"Can Winnie come in here and talk to us?" Toth asked getting up.

"Miss Camden, please would you come and join us." Toth said looking over at her. The noticing the rest of the team.

They all knew Winnie and Spike were together.

"Of course. Is something wrong?" She asked getting up.

"No, i would just like a chat with you." He said leading her into the room where Spike and Greg were. When she sat down he closed the door.

"Can I call you Winnie?" Dr Toth asked.

"Yes, what's this about?" Winnie asked looking at Spike.

"Your love for each other." Dr Toth said noticing the were both holding hands.

"Winnie you have little girl you live with don't you?" Toth asked.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Greg asked seeing how scared the women had got.

"It's has everything to do with it." Toth said sternly.

"Yes, my cousin lives with us." Winnie said smiling.

"Spike, do you get a long with this girl?" Toth asked.

"Her names is Ava. And she's 14. Yes, we get along." Spike said.

"I noticed you said us, does that mean you live together?" Winnie didn't answer.

"Well obviously it does. Do you want to continue your life with Mr Scarlatti?" Toth asked again not giving her time to answer.

"Maybe have children, or get married. Think about the effect you're having on him and his work." Toth continued.

"Stop. Winnie go get a drink. Spike go with her." Greg said.

"What the hell you playing at. Winnie would never do anything to effect Spikes work. Ever!" Greg said walking out. Mainly to make sure Winnie was ok. She was in tears she felt horrible.

"Winnie, I am so sorry." Greg said pulling her into a hug.

"Why, why does he want to know all of this?" Winnie asked looking at the team.

"He thinks you are going to cause the team harm by dating Spike." Ed said.

"What, i would never do that!" Winnie said starting to cry again.

"We know, We know." Spike said pulling her into a hug and issing the top of her head.

They heard a cough and turned to see Dr Toth stood there.

"I will post my reviews to your commander." He said before walking out the building leaving everyone stood there looking at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Took me ages to update sorry! Ok so I changed it, ALOT!  
Hope you like it! I will start updating now!

Effect!

The next few days seemed like hell, but today was the day they were meant to get Toth's review.  
"Spike, what if I get fired, or something bad happens or you get moved to another team?" Winnie said getting herself worked up.

"Winnie, look at me." He said and didn't speak again until she was looking at him.

"It's going to be ok; me, you and Ava are going to be ok." He said with a small smile.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Ava said as she walked in on them.

"We get the review today." Spike said.

"Oh, well they can't stop you from seeing each other outside of work right?" Ava said smiling.

"Come here." Winnie said hugging her younger cousin.

"Right, I need to go!" Ava said when Winnie wouldn't let her go.

"See you tonight." Spike said kissing the top of the young girls head.

When the pair got to work they were all called to the team room.

"Hey, you two ok?" Ed asked smiling.

"Yeah we are fine thank you, are you lot ok?" he asked as they both took their seats.

In unison the whole team told Spike and Winnie that they were ok.

"Look, I know today is a day we want to go well, but please can we try and get on like normal." Greg said.

Everyone nodded and Winnie left to get to work.

"TEAM ONE HOT CALL!" Winnie shouted as the whole room turned into people darting around. She gave the address and then told them the situation.

"Right, can we get a background check on Steven Burrows?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, he has just come out of prison, did 20 years for murder, he went in when he was 18." Winnie told them, as she got a text from Jules.

_Smile, it's going to be ok!  
Jules xx _

She smiled as she got back to work.

"Right Spike and Leah go round the back and see if you can gain entrance to the hospital." Ed said as they both ran off.

"Sam, your with me." Ed said as Sam followed him round to the main entrance.

"Jules, I need you to go in and talk to him." Greg said.

"Ok, but I am going to need to some help." Jules said as Greg nodded.

"Boss, I have Steven's brother on the phone." Winnie said. To the surprise of the team she seemed extremely calm.

"Patch him though." Was the order she was given.  
_"Hello, my name is Greg Parker, who am I speaking to?" He asked trying to be gentle._

"_My name is Ryan, I am Steven's brother." The male voice said._

"_Hello Ryan, I need to tell me all you can on your brother." Greg said in a firm voice._

"_Look, I don't know much about him, we never really talk, but he came to mine, a few days ago." Ryan said not wanting to go on._

"_Ok, what did he say? Was there anything to link to why he may have taken people hostage in a hospital?"  
"His wife died there, when he was in prison." Ryan said coldly.  
"Thank you Ryan, you have been a massive help." Greg said  
"You have to stop him!" Ryan said all of a saddened changing his tone of voice._

"_I know, we are trying our best." Greg said trying to reassure him._

"_No, he, he might try and blow the place up." Ryan said, Greg went silent for a minute or two._

"_Why do you think that?" Greg asked calmly._

"_His wife was caught in an explosion from a bomb, and taken to the hospital." Ryan said.  
"Ok, Thank you Ryan." Greg said before disconnecting the call._

"Did you get that team?" Greg said before turning to face Jules.

"We gotta get him outta there." Jules said. Greg just stood there and looked up at the tall building.

"Either way it's going to have an effect on everyone." Sam put in.  
"Yeah, yeah I know." Greg said letting out a long sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxFLASHPOINTxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review! I would love to know what you think! Bethanyy


	3. Chapter 3

After mixed review, I am a little nervous about posting this, but oh well!

Ok, So please review. x

* * *

Chapter 3: Just wait.

Greg turned to Jules who looked at him with concern.

"Winnie, have we got any other information about this guy?" Greg asked turning towards the van.

"No, there's very little on him, however today if the anniversary of his wife's death." She said coldly.

"Ok, thanks Winnie." He said as he turned to face Ed.

"No guns, just talk." Greg said as Ed nodded and him and Sam went round back with Leah and Spike.

"Jules, I need you to talk to him for me." Greg said as they walked quickly up the stairs.

"Ok, calm him down, then reason with him." She said as Greg smiled and nodded.

They reached the floor where Steve was holding people against their will.

"Steve, my name is Jules; I am here to talk to you." Jules said edging slowly toward the man.

"STAY BACK OR I WILL SHOOT THEM!" Steve said holding a gun to one of their heads, Jules stayed where she was and just nodded; out the corner of her eye she saw Spike and Leah in the small room at the back of the ward.

"Ok, ok can you tell me why you want to hurt them?" She asked taking another small step forward.

"My wife, she died here, no one saved her!" He screamed working himself up more and more.

"I know about your wife, and I am so sorry, but hurting those people isn't going to help!" Jules said small amounts of panic in her voice.

"I...I can't move on." He sobbed; the team felt for him a little.

Jules didn't know what to say anymore.

"People can help you with that." She said after minutes of silence.

"No they can't they won't bring her back!" He shouted.

He dropped the gun, surprising everyone, he grabbed the closest person to him, and pulled them backwards, he turned to see to officers pointing gun directly at him. Yes he may be a criminal but everyone get's scared.

He had no where left to run.

Hours later he was arrested and the hospital went back to being the busy place everyone expected it to be.

When the team got back they were greeted by the familiar face of Winnie sitting in the large room that was directly in front of them.

"Winnie, are you ok?" Greg asked as the team filed into the room and took there seats.

"Yes and no, Dr Tooth dropped this off." She said holding up the large envelope.

The envelope that contained information on what the future held.

She passed it to Greg who opened it slowly; Spike took Winnie's hand and smiled at her sweetly.

Everyone in that room was holding their breath but it seemed like they didn't realise.

He pulled out a single sheet of paper and began to read it slowly, he looked at the conclusion with massive fear, he couldn't lose Spike or Winnie, he smiled as he read what the Dr had to say.

"It gives me a great pleasure to read what our doctor thinks of you." Greg said smiling at the pair.

"When I questioned both Mike and Winnie both of them seemed to talk about each other with great pride, I am happy to say both of them will remain working with the SRU. They seemed happy, and the team seemed to get a long with them both. On a more personal note I wish them all the best." Greg finished reading and everyone turned to look at the couple at the end of the table.

"We're ok, It's all ok!" Spike said as he pulled her towards him.

Winnie was speechless, however hugged everyone.

She turned to Spike who looked so happy.

"Guess the key was to just wait." She said before they shared a long kiss.

* * *

Please Review, not sure weather to do another chapter, tell me what you think! Bethanyy


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I made a few mistakes in chapter 3 I am very sorry. Thank you for the reviews, made me so happy. Not sure how much more I will do of this story, I guess that's down to you!

* * *

Chapter 4 = On as Normal

That night was filled with love, laughter, drinking and a lot of fun!  
It was 11:30 when Spike and Winnie got home and settled and paid the babysitter of course!

Winnie went to check on Ava, who was fast asleep.

"Is she ok?" Spike asked when she appeared in the living area.

"Fast asleep, I think she had a lot of work to do today, she has exams soon." Winnie told him as he passed her a cup of coffee.

"She'll be fine, she's a smart girl." Spike said before moving to sit down.

No words were needed when he sat down, the cuddled together until the decided it was best to go to bed, as they had to be at work for 8.

They next morning they were rushing round like normal.

"See you later, love you both!" Ava shouted before running out the door.

"She's in a hurry!" Spike said wiping up the coffee he just spilt.

"Yeah, well she has a lot of work to do." Winnie said smiling at Spikes attempt to clean up coffee with one tea towel.

"Here, let me do that you need to get ready." She said as he gave her the towel and kissed her before darting into the room they shared to get ready.

They managed to get to work on time and Spike beat Ed and Greg to the briefing room, which was pretty good seen as he was late the past 2 days.

"Sorry we're late, we needed to sort some stuff out with team 2, so until we are needed it's equipment check." Ed said smiling before walking off, probably to get coffee, the rest of the team moved quickly to get to the place they needed to be.

"Late night was it?" Leah asked as Jules couldn't stop yawning.

"You could say that, I just hope it's an easy day!" She said with small laugh.

"TEAM ONE HOT CALL!" Winnie shouted as the alarm sounded.

"Spoke to soon!" Leah said as Jules began to run to cars.

They got all the information before they got on site, and the situation looked simple at first glance, however nothing is as it first seems.

They found a man with a nasty bullet wound as a van speeding down the street. Without any questions, Spike and Sam were in the car going after the van that had fled the scene.

"Winnie gonna need EMS at 667 Walcott road." Ed said trying to get everyone to calm down and fill them in on what happened.

"You saw it all did you?" He asked a woman who was stood in tears.

"Yeah, there was a man, I didn't see his face but he was shouting about money, and then no one answered so he shot that man and drove off." The woman said between sobs.

"Ok, was there only one shooter?" He asked trying to get as much information as possible.

"Yeah, but there looked like a woman or a girl in the van, but I honestly didn't see much else, nothing else happened, it was all so fast." She explained. Ed thanked her and told Leah and Jules to see what else they could find out.

"Sam, Spike what you got?" Greg asked into his ear piece walking away from the crime sense as paramedics arrived.

"We lost it, but the driver through something out the window, it's a key, looks like it's from the block of flats off South East." Sam explained.

"Well you two get down there and see what you can get from it; we need to ID this guy." Greg said turning to look at the crime scene.

The team met up at the block of flats, and started to gather all of their information.

"Well his name is James Dunn, 39 he has just lost his job and all his bank accounts have been froze.

"That explains why he was asking for money, but why there, why not the bank?" Jules added as Winnie's voice came through.

"James Dunn, his mother Alice Dunn lived at 667 Walcott road until she passed away last year now the house belongs to Sam and Kelly Grove, Kelly is James' older brother." Winnie explained.

"Thanks Winnie, so Leah you're with me, we will search this block of flats Jules and Sam you got talk to Sam and Kelly, Spike we are gonna need more information on Kelly and James situation." Ed said as Spike and Greg went to the command truck and everyone else went off in their separate directions.

"Boss, just spoken to Kelly, she said that James has a daughter, she is now 11, but refuses to see her dad." Sam said as he saw Jules to come out.

"She goes to the local school, so that West Gate." Jules said waiting for a response.

"Ok, Get down to the school and talk to the girl, see if her dad has tried to contact her." Greg said turning to Spike who was still gather information.

"Boss we have just seen James' flat, he has a lot of photo of a girl who could be his daughter." Leah said after hearing what Sam said about the 11 year old.

"She's called Amy Dunn, and her mother is a Jessica Stow, she lives on West Avenue number 739." Spike said quickly as he tried to get some more on the mother.

"Leah and Ed can you talk to the Mother see if we can figure out what's going on in James' life right now." Greg said sighing.

When Sam and Jules got to the school, they rushed everything they did knowing that a child was involved.

"We are looking for Amy Dunn." Sam said after they introduced them.

"Sorry, she never came in this morning, we called at home but we was told she was ill." The receptionist said beginning to look a little concerned.

"Ok, was it her mother who told you?" Jules asked.

"Yes, is Amy ok?" She asked.

"Yeah she is a part of an ongoing case." Sam said before thanking them for the help and leaving.

"Boss, Amy never went to school today, receptionist said they called Jessica and she said Amy was ill." Jules said as Sam started the car.

"Ok, Ed the young girl might be at home so be careful what you say." Greg warned.

"Ok, we are nearly there; we'll give you an update soon." Ed said as he drove up to the building.

They banged on the front door, and waited silently.

"Hello, can I help you?" Jessica said smiling.

"My name is Ed Lane, this is my college Leah, and we need to ask you a few questions about James." Ed said smiling as she let them in.

"What do you want to know?" She asked leading them into the dining room.  
"He shot someone this morning, and we found out that he has nowhere to live and that he has no job, or any money." Ed explained as Lea looked around.

"God, I know nothing, I won't let Amy near him." She began started to get worked up.

"Ok, is Amy here we got told she was ill today." Ed asked expecting to see the child.

"No I dropped her off at school this morning." Jessica said starting to get worried.

"Boss, Amy's not at home, her mum said she dropped her off this morning." Ed informed Greg.

"Right team listen up this is not just about James any more, we have reason to believe Amy Dunn has been kidnapped." Greg said sighing.

They needed to find Amy.

* * *

So tell me what you think! Please Review! Bethanyy!


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chapter Guys 3 Enjoy!

Chapter 5 – Sight of you

The bomb and Winnie's blood went cold.

"Spike, are you ok?!" Ed shouted into his ear piece.

He went in to save Amy Dunn she was 11, and had been kidnapped by her father, he stood there in shock, it was meant to burn evidence not people.

Minutes of Silence passed and Winnie needed to say something.

"Is... is he ok?" She said her voice shaky, and fragile.

"I am fine, we are fine." Spike said after what seemed like a life time of silence.

"Where are you, the fire crew will come and help you!" Ed said directing the fire crew in.

"First floor, left hand side, I can't see anything." Spike explained keeping tight grip of the young girl. Her mother was stood outside next to Jules who was comforting her.

"Ok, don't panic the crew is on their way in." Ed said turning to Greg.

"You alright Winnie, Spikes ok." Greg said knowing that she was worried.

"I'm fine, sorry." She said feeling bad she lost her focus.

"Its fine, we will see you back at base." Greg said smiling.

Everyone stood in silence listening to Spike who was comforting Amy through the horrible ordeal she had just been through.

"Its ok sweetie, we will be out soon." He said smiling at her.

"I want my mummy!" She said crying.

"I know, she's waiting outside for you, she's proud of you for being so brave!" Spike said making the girl smile.

"Thank you!" She said smiling.

"It's ok, don't worry we will be out of here soon." He said pulling her closer.

No sooner had he spoke the door was opened they were let out.

"MUMMY, MUMMY!" Amy screamed when she saw her mum.

Spike stood and watched for a minute before getting hugs of each member of his team.

"You did a good job of keeping her calm." Greg said as they got into the car.

"Well she shouldn't have been in there." Spike said remembering when the building blew up and how he thought he would never get out.

They got back to base and everyone was told to get a drink them meet in the briefing room in 20 minutes, so most of the team apart from Greg and Spike piled around the coffee machine.

"Winnie will be happy to see you." Greg said as they began to climb the stairs.

"I will be happy to see her." He replied, when they got to the top floor Greg walked off to go see the commander about something and Spike went to find Winnie who was sat at her desk.

"Hey, are you alright?" He said as he walked over, she jumped out of her chair and ran to hug him.

"I was so worried, I thought you were dead or something!" Winnie exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Spike pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm fine, I am not hurt, it's all ok!" He said in his best attempts to calm her down.

She didn't say a word she just hugged him.

"I love you Winnie!" He said kissing her head.

"I love you too." She replied before he lent down and they shared a kiss.


End file.
